Love Across Seasons
by Lycoris Rei
Summary: Satu tahun. Terdiri atas 12 bulan, 52 minggu, 365 hari, dan tentu saja 4 musim. Hampir seluruh belahan dunia memiliki empat musim, yaitu musim dingin, musim semi, musim panas, dan musim gugur. Tapi, bagaimana jika empat musim itu merekam kisah cinta kedua pasangan ini?/"Jika… Jika suatu saat jariku sudah tidak indah lagi, apa kau masih mencintaiku?"/Chap 3's UP! RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

Satu tahun…

Terdiri atas dua belas bulan, lima puluh dua minggu, tiga ratus enam puluh lima hari, dan tentu saja—

—empat musim.

Hampir seluruh belahan dunia memiliki empat musim, yaitu musim dingin, musim semi, musim panas, dan musim gugur.

Tapi, bagaimana jika—

"_Sebanyak apapun musim berlalu—_

—empat musim itu menyimpan kenangan baik pahit maupun manis dari kedua pasangan ini?

—_aku akan tetap mencintaimu—_

Lalu, dari musim apakah kisah mereka bermula?

—_Sasuke-_kun_."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Kuroda Yue presents**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Love Across Seasons**_  
_**A Naruto Fanfiction**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Standar Desclaimer Applied!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Warnings!  
AU, OOC, Typo(s), DLDR!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_-1-_

_Winter_

.

.

.

.

.

Cinta pada pandangan pertama…

Heh, bagi kebanyakan orang hal itu mungkin hanya omong kosong belaka. Dimana seseorang atau sepasang muda-mudi jatuh cinta karena melihat wajah rupawan lawan jenisnya. Kebanyakan orang juga menilai bahwa cinta seperti itu tidak akan bertahan lama, karena hanya tertarik pada wajah atau penampilan lawan jenisnya. Namun, hal itu kembali kepada pasangan itu sendiri.

Apakah ia memang benar-benar mencintai pasangannya atau justru hanya kagum akan fisik sempurna yang dimiliki pasangannya?

Jika hanya sebatas kagum belaka, hubungan itu tidak akan bertahan lama. Namun jika itu adalah cinta, maka hubungan itu akan bertahan lebih lama. Seperti kedua sejoli ini, Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke.

Malam itu adalah malam kedua di musim salju. Udara mulai mendingin saat terjadi badai kecil sejak tadi sore. Suara ranting-ranting pohon yang bergerak karena ditiup angin mengisi kesunyian yang ada di desa itu. Desa itu adalah desa Konoha. Desa kecil dengan jumlah penduduk yang sangat sedikit. Umumnya pekerjaan penduduk disana adalah sebagai petani dan penenun kain. Karena banyaknya ladang di desa itu, lahan untuk membangun rumah penduduk pun sedikit hingga berpengaruh pada jumlah penghuni desa ini.

Dengan tanah yang lapang, tentu angin dengan mudahnya bertiup ke rumah penduduk hingga udara dingin yang ditimbulkannya meningkat dua kali lipat. Di cuaca seperti ini, kebanyakan orang memilih berada di rumah masing-masing dan duduk di dekat perapian untuk menghangatkan diri. Seperti penduduk lainnya, Uchiha Sasuke juga berlindung di dalam rumahnya dan duduk di dekat perapian untuk menghangatkan dirinya.

Jemari panjangnya menyibak lengan _kimono_-nya agar tidak mengenai api saat ia mendekatkan tangannya ke perapian. Walau sudah menghangatkan diri di perapian selama hampir dua jam lamanya, rasa dingin yang menusuk tulangnya masih belum berlalu. Uap putih masih keluar dari mulutnya ketika ia menghembuskan napas. Kedua kakinya juga sedikit nyeri karena duduk dengan posisi melipat kakinya terlalu lama.

Baru saja ia hendak meluruskan kakinya, pendengarannya menangkap suara ketukan pada pintu rumah _machiya_ miliknya. Awalnya ia kurang menghiraukan suara ketukan itu karena ia pikir mungkin itu suara ranting pohon yang tertiup angin hingga mengetuk pintunya.

"_S-Sumimasen_…"

Sasuke yakin jika ia mendengar suara perempuan diiringi dengan suara ketukan pintu. Ia melihat butiran salju yang tertiup cukup keras oleh angin di luar sana melalui jendela rumahnya. Pasti kasihan sekali jika seorang gadis tidak menemukan tempat berteduh di cuaca seperti ini. Dengan sedikit berat hati, ia meninggalkan perapiannya lalu berjalan ke luar membukakan pintu bagi gadis yang memanggilnya.

Begitu membuka pintu, Sasuke sedikit membulatkan matanya. Seorang gadis berambut _pink_ sedang berdiri di depannya mengenakan _kimono_ berwarna putih dengan motif bunga sakura sambil menahan sepotong kain putih di atas kepalanya, mungkin untuk melindungi kepalanya dari angin dan salju. Iris kehijauannya berkilauan dengan cerah di malam badai itu.

Cantik.

Hanya satu kata yang dapat Sasuke deskripsikan untuk kesempurnaan gadis di depannya. Dada Sasuke menghangat. Jantungnya juga berdetak kencang.

"Maaf. Aku tersesat. Boleh aku berlindung di rumahmu?"

Suara bening itu mengalun begitu indah di telinga Sasuke. Bahkan suara nyanyian _geisha_ di kota tengah pun kalah dari suara gadis itu, menurut Sasuke.

Udara dingin yang menerpa tubuh tinggi itu membuat Sasuke tersadar. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya kepada gadis itu dan mempersilahkannya untuk masuk. Sebagai tuan rumah, Sasuke berjalan terlebih dahulu dan menuntun gadis itu ke perapian rumahnya. Begitu sampai, Sasuke mempersilahkan gadis cantik itu duduk.

"Kau tinggal sendiri, _nii-san_?" tanya gadis _pink_ itu sambil tersenyum dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Gadis itu tampak terperanjak sesaat kemudian ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya kepada Sasuke.

"_Sumimasen_, Uchiha-_san_."

"Panggil Sasuke saja."

Gadis itu langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum ceria kepada Sasuke. Rona tipis timbul di wajah tampan lelaki bermarga Uchiha itu. Sasuke menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan bertanya. Awalnya gadis itu kurang paham hingga selang belasan detik, ia baru sadar.

"Maaf aku lupa. Namaku Haruno Sakura. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_, Sasuke-_san_." Ujar Sakura dengan senyum manis di wajahnya.

"Hn."

Tidak ada lagi pembicaraan di antara keduanya. Mereka sibuk menghangatkan diri di dekat perapian. Sakura diam-diam memandangi Sasuke. Wajah pemuda ini sangat tampan. Gestur wajahnya yang tegas memberi kesan maskulin kepadanya. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain begitu ia tidak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan pemuda itu.

Wajahnya semakin memerah. Ia merasa sangat canggung karena ketahuan memandangi lawan jenisnya secara diam-diam.

"Kenapa kau tersesat, Haruno-_san_?"

Sakura tidak sengaja menampilkan raut keterkejutan di wajahnya saat Sasuke melontarkan pertanyaan itu kepadanya.

"P-Panggil Sakura saja, Sasuke-_san_." Ujar Sakura sedikit menundukkan kepalanya lalu meremas _kimono_-nya.

Sesungguhnya Sakura sedikit enggan menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Namun Sasuke masih menatap Sakura dengan tajam seolah menuntut jawaban dari gadis itu. Dihujani tatapan menuntut seperti itu, Sakura pun menyerah.

"Aku pergi dari rumahku."

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya. "Kenapa kau pergi?"

"Orangtuaku selalu memaksakan kehendak mereka kepadaku. Memintaku untuk menjadi yang terbaik di segala bidang dalam hal intelegensi. Aku hanya ingin menjadi 'normal'. Sampai akhirnya mereka memaksaku untuk menikah demi kepentingan diplomatik mereka."

"Memang benar. Umurmu sudah pas untuk menikah." Ejek Sasuke sambil tersenyum miring.

Sakura langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan kesal. Gadis cantik itu mendengus lalu membuang wajahnya ke arah lain.

"T-Tapi aku belum mau menikah!"

Sasuke sedikit membulatkan mulutnya seolah sedang mengucapkan 'oh'.

"Bukannya karena tidak laku?" Ejek Sasuke lagi.

Ekspresi wajah Sakura langsung kesal bukan main. Lelaki ini tahu bagaimana cara membuat seorang gadis kesal, menyebalkan!

Sakura mendengus lebih keras lagi dan mengubah arah posisi duduknya menjadi membelakangi Sasuke. Sasuke tergelak halus. Gadis itu sangat lucu.

"Kalau begitu kau mau menikah denganku?" tanya Sasuke blak-blakan.

Wajah Sakura memerah seketika. Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Tubuhnya juga panas dingin.

"A-A-Apa y-yang kau katakan? K-Kenapa tiba-tiba?" ujar Sakura sedikit mengarahkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk menatap lawan bicaranya.

Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa begitu melihat Sakura yang sedang gugup karena digoda olehnya.

"Jadi kau tidak mau?" tanya Sasuke lagi dengan nada kecewa yang dibuat-buat.

"Ugh…"

Sakura meremas _kimono_-nya lagi. Dalam hatinya, ia ingin sekali menjawab bahwa ia mau menikah dengan Sasuke. Namun tentu saja Sakura tidak boleh langsung menjawab seperti itu, mengingat mereka baru bertemu sekitar satu jam yang lalu.

Sasuke tersenyum miring melihat Sakura yang tampak gugup. Lelaki itu mengubah cara duduknya menjadi bersila di atas lantai kayu rumahnya. Iris kehitamannya melihat beberapa luka gores di telapak kaki gadis cantik itu. Walaupun penerangan rumahnya hanya perapian itu, ia masih dapat melihat dengan jelas.

"Kau berasal dari mana?"

Sakura tersentak lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke kembali.

"Dari kota tengah."

Sasuke sedikit terkejut. Gadis ini gila atau apa? Berjalan tanpa alas kaki dari kota tengah ke kota tenggara bahkan ke desa pedalaman seperti ini. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan perapian, sepertinya menuju dapur. Sakura hanya menatap bingung pada punggung Sasuke.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke pun kembali dengan membawa sebuah mangkuk kecil dari tanah liat di tangan kanannya. Ia melihat Sakura yang sedang mendekatkan kedua telapak tangannya ke perapian.

"Luruskan kakimu!" titah Sasuke kepala gadis itu.

Sakura sedikit bingung. Namun ia tetap menuruti perintah lelaki tampan—yang diam-diam ia cintai—itu. Baru saja ia mengangkat ujung _kimono_-nya, ia membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. Sasuke mengerti akan hal itu dan ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura untuk memberi waktu gadis itu mengangkat _kimono_-nya.

Setelah dirasanya Sakura menghentikan gerakannya, Sasuke pun memandang Sakura lagi. Sasuke mengambil ramuan herbal dari dedaunan yang ia buat, lalu dioleskannya ke telapak kaki Sakura dengan tangannya sendiri. Sakura sedikit meringis karena perih. Walaupun Sakura tetap merasa perih, Sasuke berusaha untuk mengolesinya dengan pelan agar tidak menyakiti Sakura. Setelah selesai, Sasuke kembali ke dapur untuk membersihkan mangkuk dan tangannya lalu kembali lagi ke tempat perapian.

Sasuke melihat Sakura yang ingin mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi formal, mungkin tidak ingin dikira tidak sopan karena duduk dengan kaki diluruskan di depan seorang laki-laki.

"Duduk saja seperti itu, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula kakimu sedang diolesi obat."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. Kenapa? Padahal baru pertama kali mereka bertemu. Kenapa lelaki ini begitu baik kepadanya?

"_A-Ano_…"

"Hn?"

"_Arigato_. P-Padahal baru pertama kali bertemu, tapi kau s-sudah sangat baik kepadaku. A-aku hanya merepotkanmu saja, Sasuke-_san_."

Sasuke tersenyum miring. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku tulus membantumu."

Wajah Sakura memerah lagi. Jujur saja, ia merasa senang karena Sasuke tulus membantunya. Jauh dari yang ia pikirkan, ternyata Sasuke adalah orang yang baik.

"Tadi kau bilang, namamu Haruno Sakura?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum kecut saat Sasuke memasang wajah seolah berhasil menebak tentang keluarganya.

"Aku adalah puteri bungsu Haruno Kizashi, jenderal utama kekaisaran. Kaisar yang dulu adalah sesepuh ayahku."

"Jadi…"

Sakura kembali tersenyum kecut saat Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Karena ayahku jenderal utama kekaisaran, sangat penting jika beliau mengadakan hubungan diplomasi untuk membentuk aliansi dengan kekaisaran lain. Jika tidak bisa melalui perjanjian, maka melalui pernikahan."

"Bukankah kau puteri bungsu?"

"Kakakku sudah dinikahkan dengan salah satu panglima kaisar kota atas. Jadi, hanya tinggal diriku."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia juga sama dengan Sakura. Dulunya ia anak pejabat kerajaan hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melarikan diri dan tinggal sendiri di desa Konoha. Sedikit banyak, Sasuke dapat memahami perasaan Sakura.

"Sakura…" panggil Sasuke kepada gadis cantik itu.

Yang dipanggil pun menoleh dan melemparkan tatapan bertanya. "Ng?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, hm?"

Gadis cantik dengan surai merah muda itu tersadar saat merasakan sentuhan lembut di kepalanya. Tangan besar itu terasa begitu hangat saat membelai kepalanya. Gadis itu menggelengkan kepala lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang lelaki itu. Sasuke menghirup dalam-dalam aroma surai merah muda itu seolah tidak ada hari besok untuk menikmatinya.

Sakura mendengus lalu tergelak kecil dengan wajahnya yang masih di dada bidang Sasuke. Ia balas memeluk Sasuke dengan sedikit gemas.

"Mengingat pertemuan pertama kita. Rasanya lucu sekali."

Sasuke ikut tertawa karenanya. "Itu terjadi sekitar dua bulan lalu."

Sasuke sedikit bingung saat merasakan Sakura yang lag-lagi mendengus menahan tawa.

"Yah… Aku tidak percaya ada laki-laki yang langsung menyatakan cinta pada seorang perempuan di pertemuan pertama."

Sasuke mendengus lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala Sakura. "Jadi kau tidak menginginkannya?" tanya Sasuke pura-pura kesal.

Sakura tertawa lagi. Ia menyamankan posisi duduknya agar Sasuke dapat memeluknya lebih erat.

"Bukan berarti tidak mau. Hanya aneh saja. Dan lebih anehnya lagi, kau menikahiku seminggu kemudian."

Alis Sasuke berkedut. Ia melepaskan kedua tangannya yang tadinya memeluk istrinya, Sakura. Ia membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. Sakura sedikit terkejut saat Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Walaupun keduanya duduk di perapian, tetap saja rasa dingin menusuk saat Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu. Dan… Aku ingin kau hanya menjadi milikku. Makanya…" Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya. Wajah tampannya telah dihiasi oleh guratan merah muda tipis.

Wajah Sakura pun ikut memerah mendengarnya. Gadis cantik itu langsung menerjang suaminya dan memeluknya. Awalnya Sasuke sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan karena ia menahan berat tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya di atas lantai kayu. Namun setelah beberapa saat, lelaki bermarga Uchiha ini pun ikut membalas pelukan Sakura.

"Gadis yang mengetuk pintu rumahku, meminta tempat berlindung, dengan _kimono_ putih yang kotor karena debu sekarang menjadi istriku. Aku akui itu menggelikan."

Sakura tertawa pelan lalu memukul sedikit dada Sasuke.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke tersenyum. Ia memperat pelukannya pada perempuan yang paling ia cintai di dunia ini. Mereka berdua sama. Tidak ingin menjadi boneka atas nama marga keluarga hingga memilih untuk mencari jalan hidup sendiri. Hingga pada akhirnya _kami-sama_ mempertemukan bahkan menyatukan keduanya. Walaupun itu karena cinta pada pandangan pertama, cinta itu tidak pudar. Justru semakin kuat seiring berjalannya waktu.

Sasuke mengecup kening Sakura dengan lembut untuk menyalurkan perasaan cintanya yang tidak bisa ia ungkapkan lewat kata-kata kepada gadis itu.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Karena itulah aku menerima lamaranmu, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke ikut tertawa kecil bersama Sakura. Walaupun di luar sana salju sedang berjatuhan di atas bumi, keduanya tidak merasa dingin. Karena mereka telah dihangatkan oleh perasaan cinta masing-masing.

Jika pada pertemuan pertama mereka, mereka duduk berhadapan di depan perapian, kini mereka telah duduk berdampingan dengan mesra. Meraup kehangatan yang menguar dari perapian itu dengan saling memeluk satu sama lain. Dengan cinta yang tentu menghangatkan perasaan mereka di malam terakhir musim dingin itu.

Kira-kira, bagaimana cinta mereka di musim selanjutnya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

Author's Note :

Astaga buat fanfic MC lagi. Muahaha.. #ditendang  
jujur saya stress mikirin lanjutan Do You Understand? ._. ampun banget ide _psycho_ ga jalan-jalan(?) malah ide _romance_ yang lancar.

Sejujurnya sekarang aku sedang UAS. :v tapi karena kepikiran ide ini terus, jadi aku publish aja biar tenang(?). doain semoga UAS, TO 3, TO 4, dan UAN aku lancar ya, minna.. :D

Biar aku bisa langsung lanjut ngetik lagi… #sekarang aja hiatusnya bolong-bolongan(?)

Yosh, akhir kata… RnR please? (ayo tebak setelah ini musim apa?) xD xD

**Sign,**

**Kuroda Yue – 05/03/2014 06.18PM.**


	2. Chapter 2

Setelah musim dingin, kira-kira musim apa selanjutnya?

Tepat sekali. Musim semi.

Sesuai dengan namanya, musim semi adalah musim dimana bunga-bunga serta tanaman-tanaman lainnya bersemi setelah sempat berguguran di musim gugur dan tertutupi salju di musim dingin. Musim ini adalah musim terindah dari musim lainnya. Hewan mamalia pun terbangun dari hibernasinya untuk ikut meramaikan suasana musim semi.

Di antara keindahan alam itu, kira-kira bagaimanakah kisah cinta Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Love Across Seasons  
A Naruto FanFiction**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**By : Kuroda Yue**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Standar Desclaimer Applied!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Warnings!  
AU, OOC, Typo(s), DLDR!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_-2-_

_Spring_

.

.

.

.

.

Pintu geser itu dibuka dengan sedikit kasar hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup memekakkan telinga di pagi pertama musim semi itu. Walaupun udara di luar sana masih dingin, tetap tidak memudarkan semangat gadis yang juga identik dengan musim semi tersebut, Haruno Sakura. Ia berlari ke luar halaman rumah mereka tanpa menggunakan alas kaki dan berkeliling dengan riang melihat pohon sakura yang telah berbunga kembali.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat keceriaan Sakura. Gadis itu memang selalu enerjik seperti biasanya.

"Pakai alas kakimu, Sakura. Aku tidak akan sanggup menggendongmu lagi kalau kakimu terluka."

Sakura berbalik menghadap Sasuke sambil cekikikan kecil. Ia mengambil alas kaki yang Sasuke buatkan dari bahan kayu untuknya.

"Indah sekali, Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Di kota tengah seharusnya lebih indah."

Sakura tersenyum memandang pohon sakura itu. Burung-burung kecil bertengger di ranting pohon itu sambil berkicau dengan merdu. Angin yang bertiup membuat kelopak bunga sakura gugur hingga berjatuhan di atas tanah. Sakura menangkap salah satu kelopak yang jatuh tepat di telapak tangannya.

"Aku tidak pernah keluar dari rumah. Mereka selalu mengurungku. Jadi, aku hanya bisa melihat pohon bambu di _machiya_ orangtuaku."

Sasuke terdiam. Gadis ini ternyata dipingit oleh orangtuanya. Sasuke tahu sebabnya. Tentu saja, mereka tidak ingin Sakura bergaul bahkan jatuh cinta dengan orang biasa. Untuk mengantisipasi hal tersebut terjadi, mereka pun mengurung Sakura.

"Sekarang kau bisa melihatnya, 'kan?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya riang. Sasuke tersenyum tipis lagi. Ia sangat senang saat Sakura sedang tersenyum atau tertawa riang. Seolah hiburan bagi dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan pergi terlalu jauh! Aku ingin mengumpulkan kayu bakar dulu."

"_Ha'i_! _Itterashai_, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk menjawab Sakura. Ia telah memakaikan penampung kayu bakar di punggung tegapnya. Kepalanya pun ditutupi oleh topi jerami khas seorang petani. Tubuhnya yang dibalut oleh _kimono_ biru laut dan celana hitam itu pun bergerak ke arah hutan untuk mencari kayu bakar.

Lelaki bermarga Uchiha berusia dua puluh tiga tahun itu sedikit menggigil saat hawa dingin menerpa tubuhnya. Tentu saja, walaupun saat ini hari pertama musim semi, hawa sejuk musim dingin masih belum menghilang sepenuhnya. Suara sandal kayu miliknya terdengar menggema di hutan karena berbenturan dengan tanah. Lelaki tampan itu sedikit menurunkan tubuhnya untuk memunguti ranting-ranting kayu yang berserakan untuk dijadikan sebagai kayu bakar.

Mengingat musim dingin baru saja lewat, ia menyadari bahwa persediaan kayu bakarnya sudah habis karena terlalu sering digunakan untuk menghidupkan perapian. Salahkan Sakura yang benci kedinginan. Yah walaupun—ehm, Sasuke bisa menghangatkannya.

Wajah Sasuke bersemu tipis. Ia sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pikiran-pikiran aneh di otaknya. Ia baru saja akan kembali memungut kayu bakar, namun ia menangkap suara derapan kaki seseorang yang sedang berlari ke arahnya. Ia menegakkan tubuh atletisnya untuk melihat sosok tersebut.

Sasuke sedikit memicingkan _onyx_-nya untuk memperjelas penglihatannya. Ia langsung memutar bola matanya dan menghela napas panjang saat ia melihat warna merah muda pada rambut sosok itu.

"Jangan ber—

BRUK!

"Sakura!"

Sasuke langsung berlari ke arah gadis kesayangannya tanpa mempedulikan kayu bakar di punggungnya yang mulai berserakan di atas tanah.

"Sakura kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sakura bangkit dalam posisi duduk tanpa menggerakkan kakinya. Hidung dan dagunya tampak tergores oleh ranting pohon karena ia jatuh. Jemari putihnya yang mulus menepuk _kimono_ merah miliknya yang sedikit kotor karena menyentuh tanah. Ia cengengesan kepada Sasuke.

"Masih cengengesan? Hidung dan dagumu terluka."

"_Daijobu da yo_, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Baru saja Sakura hendak bangun, ia kembali terhempas ke atas tanah. Pergelangan kaki kanannya berdenyut hebat. Ia sedikit meringis karenanya. Baru saja ia ingin cengengesan lagi kepada Sasuke, nyalinya langsung menciut begitu Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan datar yang tajam.

"Kakimu terkilir."

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa kok. L-Lihat! Ini tidak sakit." Ujar Sakura kembali berusaha berdiri dengan sedikit menggantungkan kaki kanannya. Tangan kirinya langsung bertumpu ke batang pohon terdekat untuk mendapatkan keseimbangan.

Sasuke menghela napas. Ia menempatkan penampung kayu bakar—yang semula di punggungnya—ke depan dadanya. Setelah itu, ia berjongkok membelakangi Sakura.

"T-Tidak perlu, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku bisa berjalan sendiri."

"Nanti kakimu bertambah parah."

"T-Tapi aku 'kan berat, Sa—

"Tidak apa-apa. Daripada kau tidak bisa berjalan lagi."

Sakura sedikit ragu karena ia yakin bahwa ia akan sangat merepotkan Sasuke karena harus menggendong dirinya pulang ke rumah. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir daripada ia merepotkan Sasuke karena tidak bisa berjalan selama beberapa hari, lebih baik ia digendong oleh Sasuke. Kedua tangan mungilnya pun mengalungi leher Sasuke. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada punggung tegap suaminya. Begitu dirasanya Sakura telah siap, Sasuke pun bangkit setelah menahan kedua kaki Sakura di belakangnya.

Untuk ukuran seorang lelaki pekerja keras seperti Sasuke, menggendong Sakura pulang ke rumah bukanlah hal berat walaupun gadis itu memang sedikit berat. Dengan posisi tubuh bagian depan Sakura yang mengenai punggung Sasuke, Sasuke dapat merasakan jantung Sakura yang berdetak kencang.

Apakah karena bersamanya?

"Sasuke-_kun_…"

"Hn?"

"….."

Sasuke tetap bersabar menunggu Sakura berbicara. Ia dapat merasakan Sakura yang meremas tangannya sendiri dengan kuat.

"_Gomen ne_…"

"….."

"S-Selama ini, aku selalu merepotkan Sasuke-_kun_. Aku ceroboh. Karena kecerobohanku sendiri, aku sampai merepotkanmu. _G-Gomen nasai_."

"Ya, kau memang ceroboh."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan emosi yang meluap di dadanya. Sakit rasanya dikatai seperti itu oleh orang yang ia cintai.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Tapi jangan tinggalkan aku, aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku… Aku tidak akan ceroboh lagi. Aku janji." Ujar Sakura dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Perasaanku tidak akan berubah kepadamu, Sakura."

"Eh?"

Sakura sedikit kebingungan karena ia tidak mendengar dengan jelas perkataan Sasuke. Ia berusaha keras mereka ulang kalimat lelaki raven itu. Ketika angin meniup helaian merah mudanya, barulah ia mengingat perkataan yang diucapkan Sasuke barusan. Wajahnya memerah. Jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang dan Sasuke tahu itu.

"Jantungmu berdegup kencang. Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke sembari menyeringai kecil.

"A-A-Apa maksudmu? T-Tidak! Jantungku tidak berdegup!"

Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa. Wajah Sakura semakin memerah.

"M-Maksudku, jantungku tidak berdegup kencang!"

"Aku dapat merasakannya. Jangan berbohong!" goda Sasuke lagi.

"T-Tidak mungkin! Pasti kau salah merasakannya. A-Aku baik-baik saja."

"Jadi, bagaimana cara yang benar untuk merasakannya?"

Wajah Sakura memerah sempurna. Malu. Malu tak tertahankan. Kalimat yang ia balas kepada Sasuke terdengar konyol. Selain itu, kalimat yang diucapkan Sasuke memang benar adanya namun ia ingin memungkirinya lantaran malu. Melihat Sasuke yang menyeringai, Sakura sedikit gemas karenanya. Ia pun meraih pipi tirus lelaki tampan itu dan menciumnya.

"S-Sakura?" guratan merah muda tipis muncul di wajah tampan Sasuke.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Ia juga malu akan hal yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke-_kun_. J-Jangan menggodaku lagi! Aku malu."

Bibir Sasuke berkedut membentuk lengkungan ke bawah. Ia tersenyum tulus untuk pertama kalinya. Pernyataan kecil gadis ceroboh ini mampu membuatnya merasakan kebahagiaan berkali-kali lipat.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka pun diisi oleh omelan Sasuke akan kecerobohan Sakura yang berlari dengan sandal kayu ke dalam hutan. Walaupun sempat canggung pada awalnya, keduanya pun berhasil mencairkan suasana hingga percakapan mereka kembali seperti semula.

"Tunggu disini. Aku akan mengambilkan obat." Ujar Sasuke mendudukkan Sakura di teras depan _machiya_ kecil miliknya.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. Sasuke pun masuk ke dalam rumah untuk meramu obat. Lelaki _emo_ itu mendengus. Ia yakin Sakura akan berteriak kesakitan saat ia mengurut kakinya nanti. Yah, daripada kakinya semakin parah.

Ia memasukkan tumbuh-tumbuhan yang diyakini dapat menyembuhkan luka ke dalam mangkuk tanah liat lalu menumbuknya. Sasuke juga memasukkan empat sendok air agar ramuan itu dapat dioles ke kaki Sakura. Setelah selesai, Sasuke pun membawa mangkuk itu dan berjalan ke luar.

_[Deatta hi mo, yuki datta. Anata ga hohoemi tsubuyaku.]_

Sasuke tercengang begitu melihat gadis kesayangannya sedang bernyanyi. Suaranya begitu indah. Mengalun dengan lembut di telinga siapapun yang mendengarnya. Burung-burung kecil pun berkicauan seolah ikut bernyanyi bersama gadis itu.

_[Iroribi ni hotteta kao wo. Ookina sode no kage ni kakushita.]_

_[Haru no otozure wo, ibuki no yorokobi saezuru tori-tachi to utau.]_

"Suaramu indah sekali." Puji Sasuke secara tidak sadar.

Sakura langsung menghentikan nyanyiannya dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_? Sejak kapan?"

"Baru saja."

"M-Maaf. Suaraku jelek. Jangan menertawakanku!"

Sasuke tersenyum. Ia mendekati Sakura dan mengacak kepala merah mudanya pelan.

"Suaramu indah."

Wajah Sakura memerah. Relung dadanya kembali menghangat.

"_A-Arigato_."

Hanya dengan kalimat singkat itu, Sakura merasa sangat bahagia. Ia tidak dapat menahan senyuman di bibir mungilnya. Sasuke sedikit terpesona melihat senyuman Sakura yang menambah nilai _plus_ untuk kecantikan gadis itu di matanya. Lelaki raven itu berdehem pelan untuk menyembunyikan ekspresinya. Setelah itu, ia pun duduk bersama istrinya.

"Kemarikan kakimu!"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya pelan lalu memindahkan kakinya ke atas dengan dibantu Sasuke. Ia sedikit meringis karena rasa sakit yang menggerogoti pergelangan kakinya. Sasuke sedikit menyibak ujung kimono merah muda Sakura. _Onyx_-nya dapat melihat bercak kebiruan yang cukup besar di pergelangan kaki gadis kesayangannya. Ia menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan tajam. Sakura yang ditatap malah membuang wajahnya ke arah lain seolah tidak ingin disalahkan.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti walaupun kau berteriak, Sakura." ucap Sasuke datar.

Setelah berucap demikian, Sasuke langsung mengurut kaki Sakura dengan tangannya yang telah dilumuri oleh obat ramuannya. Tentu saja lelaki itu tidak tanggung-tanggung dalam mengeluarkan tenaganya. Ia mengurut kaki gadis itu dengan lamban namun dengan memberi tekanan yang keras.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_! Hentikan! Ini sakit! Aku tidak mau! Sakit! Aaakkhh!"

Sasuke seolah menulikan pendengarannya. Ia tetap mengurut Sakura. Ia mencari-cari syaraf kaki gadis itu dan mengurutnya agar kembali ke posisi semula. Tidak sulit untuk menemukan syaraf Sakura yang berpindah tempat karena kaki gadis itu yang kurus. Ia tak menghiraukan tangan gadis itu yang beralih mencengkeram lengan atasnya dengan kuat.

Sasuke tahu bahwa Sakura pasti sangat kesakitan. Namun jika ia tidak melakukannya dengan maksimal, kaki Sakura tidak akan sembuh. Sakura berteriak keras. _Liquid_ bening mulai mengalir dari sepasang _emerald_-nya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura menangis terisak-isak setelah Sasuke selesai mengurut pergelangan kakinya. Rasa sakit yang ia alami tidak tanggung-tanggung. Sasuke sama sekali tidak mendengarkan rintihannya dan tetap melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Setelah mengurut kaki Sakura pun Sasuke langsung masuk ke dalam rumah. Mungkin mencuci tangannya dan membersihkan mangkuk yang digunakan untuk menampung ramuan herbalnya.

Sakura mengalihkan kepalanya ke belakang begitu ia mendengar suara langkah kaki di atas lantai kayu yang menggema di indera pendengarannya. Ia menatap kekasihnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sasuke juga menampilkan wajah yang menyesal. Bagaimanapun ia tidak tega gadis kesayangannya kesakitan karena dirinya. Begitu ia mendekat, ia menerima pukulan ringan dari gadis itu ke dadanya.

"Sakit sekali, Sasuke-_kun_. Kau tega." Ujar Sakura menahan isakannya.

Sasuke langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Sakura sembari menggumamkan permintaan maaf di telinga gadis itu. Ia begitu menyayanginya.

"Maaf."

Perlahan, isakan Sakura mereda. Wajahnya sedikit memerah karena menyadari dirinya yang secara tidak sadar telah bersikap kekanakan. Jantungnya pun berdegup kencang begitu merasakan usapan Sasuke yang begitu lembut di kepala dan punggungnya. Dengan Sasuke yang memeluk Sakura, ia dapat merasakan pacuan jantung gadis itu yang semakin cepat. Ia melonggarkan pelukannya untuk melihat wajah Sakura.

Gadis itu membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. Dari samping pun Sasuke masih dapat melihat guratan merah muda yang timbul di wajah Sakura. Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa tanpa mempedulikan Sakura yang menatapnya berang.

"K-Kenapa tertawa? Ada yang lucu?"

Sasuke tergelak kecil mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. "Ya. Kau lucu."

Wajah Sakura semakin memerah. Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_…" panggil Sakura membuat Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya.

Sakura menepuk kedua pahanya sebagai isyarat bagi Sasuke untuk berbaring di pangkuannya. Lelaki dengan rambut emo itu mengernyitkan alisnya heran.

"Tidak, Sakura. Kakimu masih sakit."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal tanda bahwa ia tidak ingin permintaannya ditolak. Sasuke menghela napas lalu memposisikan dirinya berbaring di pangkuan gadis yang paling ia cintai di dunia ini. Desiran hangat mengalir pada dada Sasuke saat tangan mungil gadis itu mengusap helaian ravennya dengan lembut. Elusannya terasa begitu hangat dan menenangkan.

"Aku hanya ingin mengusap kepalamu." Ujar Sakura.

Sasuke mendengus lalu tersenyum tipis. "Dasar aneh!"

"Biar saja!" ujar Sakura pura-pura kesal lalu kembali mengusap kepala pemuda itu.

Sasuke menutup matanya menikmati usapan Sakura. Kelihatannya, hari ini akan ia habiskan untuk bermesraan bersama Sakura. Mungkin ia baru akan lanjut mencari kayu bakar besok. Selain itu, sudah lama ia tidak bermanjaan seperti ini dengan Sakura.

"Kau tampan juga, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku baru menyadarinya." Ujar Sakura terkikik kecil.

Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa dengan senyum tipis di wajah rupawannya.

"Terima kasih karena baru menyadarinya."

Sakura tersenyum. "Aku masih tidak percaya pemuda sesempurna dirimu telah menjadi suamiku. Aku merasa beruntung di antara gadis lain yang mengagumimu."

Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya menampilkan sepasang mata elang miliknya. Ia menatap Sakura dengan intens.

"Aku sempurna karena kau melengkapiku, Sakura."

"S-Sasuke-_kun_!" wajah Sakura kembali memerah. Rasanya ia ingin meleleh saja.

Hei, perempuan mana yang tidak meleleh saat dipuji oleh seorang pemuda setampan Sasuke?

"H-Hari ini kau aneh sekali, Sasuke-_kun_. Kau jadi sering bicara yang aneh-aneh."

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya dengan wajah jenaka. "Bicara aneh-aneh bagaimana?"

"Y-Yah aneh-aneh!"

"Bukankah kau menyukainya?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada bicara yang menyebalkan bagi Sakura.

"S-Siapa bilang aku menyukainya?"

"Oh, jadi kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Ukh…" Sakura mulai mengembungkan pipinya.

Sasuke tertawa kecil melihat tingkah istrinya. Ah, betapa ia mencintai gadis ini. Gadis ini telah membuatnya tergila-gila sejak pertemuan mereka untuk pertama kalinya. Gadis ini memang payah dalam mengurus tetek bengek rumah tangga. Namun Sasuke tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu karena ia sendiri menerima gadis itu apa adanya. Selain itu, Sakura pun mau berusaha belajar mengurus pekerjaan rumah bahkan mulai membantu Sasuke di ladang tiga minggu terakhir ini.

Walaupun kehidupan mereka pas-pasan, mereka tetap merasa bahagia hingga hidup mereka terasa serba berkecukupan. Cinta di antara keduanya membuat mereka merasakan waktu-waktu yang manis setiap harinya.

"Aku hanya ingin bermesraan denganmu. Bukankah sudah lama tidak begini?" ujar Sasuke berbalik memeluk pinggang mungil Sakura manja. Ia membiarkan kepalanya tenggelam di obi berwarna merah milik Sakura.

"Tidak boleh?" tanya Sasuke menggosokkan wajahnya pada perut Sakura hingga membuat gadis itu sedikit kegelian.

"B-Boleh." Ujar Sakura pelan.

"Jadi, kau tidak keberatan 'kan?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Kali ini tangan lelaki itu mulai bergerak menjelajahi tubuh Sakura. Gadis ini mulai merasakan gelagat Sasuke yang berubah. Sakura sedikit menggeliat saat Sasuke berhasil menyentuh beberapa titik sensitif di tubuhnya. Tangannya langsung mendorong tangan Sasuke untuk menghentikan gerakan pemuda itu. Sepertinya ia mulai paham maksud pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_ jangan sekarang!"

Namun tampaknya Sasuke sengaja menulikan pendengarannya. Lelaki itu masih melanjutkan kegiatannya. Tangan Sakura masih setia mendorong Sasuke untuk menghentikan kegiatannya sebelum mereka bergerak semakin jauh.

"Sasuke-_kun_ jangan! Kaki ku sedang sakit."

Berhasil. Lelaki itu menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan kembali pada posisinya semula yaitu berbaring di pangkuan Sakura. Ia sedikit mendengus menahan tawa hingga membuat Sakura bingung karenanya.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Serius sekali."

Sakura mendengus. "Itu tidak lucu, Sasuke-_kun_."

Lelaki itu tersenyum. "Jadi kau ingin aku serius?"

"T-Tidak!" jawab Sakura dengan wajah memerah menahan malu.

"Benarkah? Bukankah kau menyukainya saat aku—

"Sasuke-_kun_!" pekik Sakura dengan wajah yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Ya ampun, mau sampai kapan lelaki ini akan menggodanya?

Sasuke tertawa keras tanpa bisa ia tahan. Melihat ekspresi Sakura yang berubah setiap waktunya memberi hiburan tersendiri. Ya, hanya gadis itu yang bisa membuatnya bahagia setiap waktu. Ia tidak menyesal setelah meninggalkan keluarga dan segala yang ia miliki dulu karena sekarang ia memiliki Sakura. Cukup bersama dengan gadis itu seorang, Sasuke telah merasakan kebahagiaan seperti saat ini.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Kau lucu sekali saat sedang malu."

Sakura membuang wajahnya ke arah lain agar Sasuke tidak melihat wajahnya yang sedang memerah. Iris kehijauannya melihat kelopak sakura yang berguguran saat ditiup angin. Helaian merah mudanya bergoyang pelan di depan wajahnya saat angin membelai lembut surai unik miliknya. Teringat akan sesuatu, Sakura kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_…" panggilnya dengan nada rendah seolah terkandung keraguan disana.

"Hn?"

"…"

Sakura masih terdiam. Ia ragu, haruskah ia menanyakan hal ini kepada Sasuke? Melihat Sakura yang belum juga bersuara Sasuke menjadi bingung karenanya.

"Ada apa, Sa—

"Sasuke-_kun_… Tadi kau bilang suaraku indah, bukan?"

"Hn."

"Jika… Jika suatu saat suaraku sudah tidak indah lagi, apa kau masih mencintaiku?" tanya Sakura masih dengan nada bicara yang terdengar ragu.

Sasuke tampak terperanjak sesaat hingga membuat Sakura salah tingkah dan membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. Tanpa dilihat oleh Sakura, Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Tangan kanan Sasuke bergerak menangkup pipi kiri gadis kesayangannya hingga Sakura kembali menatap dirinya. Sakura sedikit terkejut saat melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Tentu saja." Ujar Sasuke sembari membelai wajah Sakura lembut tanpa menghilangkan senyuman dari wajah tampannya.

Air mata terkumpul di pelupuk mata kehijauan Sakura. Dadanya menghangat. Jantungnya juga berdetak kencang. Ia tidak mengerti. Jawaban singkat dari Sasuke membuat dirinya merasa—entahlah—senang dan lega bersamaan. Sakura tersenyum. Ia menutup matanya saat Sasuke mengusap air matanya dengan lembut.

Ah, mau sampai sejauh mana lelaki ini akan membuatnya jatuh cinta?

"_Arigato_." Ujar Sakura dengan air mata yang kembali mengalir dari kedua manik _emerald_-nya.

Sasuke kembali tersenyum lembut. Ibu jarinya masih setia mengusap air mata gadis yang paling ia cintai itu. Setelah dirasanya tangisan Sakura mulai terhenti, tangannya bergerak ke belakang kepala Sakura mendorong gadis itu untuk menunduk—mendekat—kepadanya. Sakura menuruti gerakan tangan Sasuke. Setelah hidung mereka bersentuhan, keduanya pun menutup mata sambil tetap mengikis jarak di antara kedua wajah mereka.

CUP!

Kedua insan ini pun berciuman. Dingin, basah, kenyal, dan hangat secara mereka rasakan secara bersamaan saat bibir keduanya bertemu. Air mata Sakura kembali mengalir. Ciuman lembut dari Sasuke berhasil membuatnya luluh. Tangannya yang berada di atas dada Sasuke pun dapat merasakan jantung lelaki itu yang juga berdegup kencang sama seperti dirinya. Ia senang Sasuke juga merasakannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura." ujar Sasuke saat ia memberi jeda sejenak dalam ciuman mereka.

"Aku juga… mencintaimu… Sa-Sasuke-_kun_…" ujar Sakura di saat bibirnya tengah dilumat dengan lembut oleh Sasuke.

Tak lama setelah Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke langsung mendorong lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Sakura. Lidahnya dengan lihai mengajak lidah Sakura bertarung—saling membelit dan menghisap satu sama lain.

Hangat. Rasanya hangat sekali.

Bila melakukan hal seperti ini dengan orang yang kita cintai, memang tidak pernah membuat kita bosan. Selalu terasa hangat dan mendebarkan. Sasuke meraih sebelah tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut setelah saling menautkan jari mereka satu sama lain. Mereka terus berciuman dengan intim. Ketika Sasuke merasa bahwa Sakura memerlukan oksigen, lelaki itu pun mengakhiri ciuman panjang mereka.

"Ganas sekali." Ujar Sakura dengan wajah memerah dan napas terengah.

Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Kalau bukan karena kakimu sedang sakit, mungkin aku akan melanjutkannya."

Wajah Sakura semakin memerah.

"Sasuke-_kun_ nakal."

Pemuda itu kembali melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Sakura. Ia menyamankan posisi berbaringnya sambil memeluk pinggang istrinya.

"Biarkan seperti ini. Rasanya nyaman." Ucap Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya pada obi Sakura dengan manja.

Sakura tersenyum. Tangan mungilnya kembali bergerak mengelus helaian raven pemuda yang ia cintai tersebut dengan lembut. Rasanya ingin sekali menghentikan sang waktu agar mereka dapat bersama dengan jarak sedekat ini. Berharga. Keduanya tahu bahwa waktu kebersamaan mereka setiap harinya sangat berharga.

Cinta di antara keduanya semakin dalam seiring pergerakan sang waktu. Semakin dekat keduanya, semakin sulit untuk dipisahkan. Berasal dari latar belakang yang hampir sama, yaitu keluarga kekaisaran. Memiliki alasan melarikan diri yang sama… Dipertemukan oleh garis takdir yang jelas dengan sengaja menyatukan keduanya.

Tidak ada pikiran lain dalam diri mereka saat ini. Mereka hanya ingin bekerja, mendapatkan penghasilan, membangun keluarga, dan hidup bersama selamanya. Membayangkan _machiya_ mereka yang akan diramaikan oleh Uchiha-Uchiha kecil saja sudah membuat mereka sangat bahagia. Akan sangat indah jika hal itu menjadi kenyataan.

Namun, sampai dimanakah kisah cinta Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura?

Kira-kira…

Bagaimana kisah mereka di musim selanjutnya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_If someday, I no longer had this beautiful voice, would you still, even then, love me?"_

"_Of course."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

Author's area :

Holaa! *loncat tiba-tiba* #dilempar #baliklagi

Muahahaha… seneng banget pas dapet ide untuk chap ini. Muup banget updatenya ngaret. Habis aku ngetik chapter 1 kemarin tuh jadwal TO penuh. Trus disusul sama UN lagi. Habis UN, mood aku ilang. Eh pas lagi ada mood, malah disibukin sama keberangkatan aku ke Jakarta buat daftar masuk universitas. Doain aku lulus tesnya ya. u.u #nunduk

Ada yang bilang kalo ini mirip kayak sebuah MV *piiiippp* muahahaha… emang bener xD aku terinspirasi dari MV itu. Nanti aku kasitahu pas chapter terakhir. :P bagi yang tau, diem aja ya xD #plak #masbuloh?

Oh iya, aku ucapin maaf dalem banget bagi yg nunggu update **Do You Understand? **ya u.u  
aku beneran lagi clueless sama fanfic itu. Lagi ga ada ide. S'cara, tuh fanfic temanya berat. #alah  
aku ga bakal discontinue fanfic aku. Pasti aku lanjutin kok. Cuma updatenya lama. #kebiasaan

Yosh, karena udah ngomong kebanyakan #lah nyok balas review! #pakekacamata #ehem

**Dorii :** kayak authornya xD #plak manis kok. Emang bakalan pahit? :v iya makasih ya

**Aruzakira :** konbanwa mo #lambaijuga whaha.. kayak authornya xD #plak! Hore juga :v iya bener. Musim semi. xD emangnya ada konflik? #mukapolos makasih ya. ganbatte!

**Sweet Devil :** whehe… optimis aja kalo SasuSaku canon. Gesture suami istri yang kayak gimana ya maksudnya? *senyum mesum* whahaha… iya emang sengaja diloncatin. Aku rencana ini fanfic jadi pyramid fic. Jadi aku sengaja loncatin biar dijelasin di chapter selanjutnya. Supaya panjang gitu. Bener kok musim semi :v nih udah update.

**Guest :** sssttt… :v iya nih udah lanjut

**Haruchan : **kayak authornya :v #plak! Iya cinta pertama. Whahaha.. emangnya masuk ke 4 musim? :v yaahh… gimana ya? :v sengaja diloncat-loncatin(?) supaya chapter depan panjang gitu. Kalo **My Butler Prince**, chapter 4nya udah update. Chapter selanjutnya masih belum :v

**Special Thanks to :**

**Bakpao, sudoer . arekndapblekputrakeramat, Aimore, Horyzza, rayucuvil . sahajuy, kushina . uzumakichan . 98, kushina . minato . 562, Erika Liana19, Fitri-chan, Ryuhara Shanchi, Diella Nadilla, nhakhina . sagitaria.**

Nah, setelah musim semi, kira-kira musim apa lagi ya? xD

**Sign,**

**Kuroda Yue – 02/05/2014 9.28PM**


	3. Chapter 3

Suara jangkrik yang mengisi indera pendengaran pada siang hari, sarang laba-laba yang terbentuk di antara ranting pohon, serta terik matahari yang jauh lebih menyengat dari biasanya tentu menjelaskan musim apa saat ini.

Musim panas.

Walaupun suhu di musim ini meningkat pada siang hari, suhu pada malam hari tetap sejuk seolah menjaga keseimbangan musim itu sendiri. Sebagian besar manusia lebih memilih untuk beristirahat dari tugas mereka masing-masing untuk sementara waktu.

Lalu, bagaimana kisah mereka pada musim ke-tiga ini?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Love Across Seasons  
A Naruto FanFiction**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**By : Kuroda Yue**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Standar Desclaimer Applied!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Warnings!  
AU, OOC, Typo(s), DLDR!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_-3-_

_Summer_

.

.

.

.

.

Tangan besar itu berhenti mengelus surai merah muda yang sedang berada tepat di dagunya saat merasakan adanya pergerakan dari pemilik rambut _pink_ tersebut. Gadis—dalam artian umur—itu mengucek kedua matanya seraya mengumpulkan seluruh nyawanya yang masih bertaburan karena baru saja bangun dari tidur lelapnya. Begitu kesadarannya pulih, ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas dan mendapatkan sebuah senyuman tipis dari lelaki yang bernotaben sebagai suaminya.

Wajah gadis itu memerah begitu menyadari bahwa kulit mereka saling bersentuhan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat tanpa tertutupi sehelai benangpun. Tangan lelaki itu mengait semakin erat di pinggang mungilnya hingga wajah gadis itu dapat merasakan detak jantung sang Adam.

"_Ohayou_." Ujar sang lelaki dengan suara yang berat nan _sexy_.

"_O-Ohayou_, Sasuke-_kun_." Balas Sakura gugup karena malu.

Senyum tercetak di wajah cantik Sakura saat Sasuke mengecup keningnya dengan lembut. Bercinta dengan lelaki yang paling ia cintai di dunia ini dan mendapatkan kecupan mesra saat terbangun di pagi hari. Sakura tidak memiliki banyak kata untuk mendeskripsikan betapa bahagianya ia saat ini. Ia balas memeluk lelaki itu seolah mengatakan bahwa ia sangat mencintai sang Uchiha.

"Kalau kau memelukku seerat ini, aku tidak jamin kau bisa lepas nanti." Gurau Sasuke sembari mengelus punggung telanjang istrinya.

"Coba saja kalau berani." Ujar Sakura terkikik halus menanggapi gurauan suaminya.

"Hn."

Sasuke pun membiarkan Sakura memeluk dirinya. Tentu saja ia dapat menahan dirinya demi gadis yang sangat ia cintai ini.

"Sasuke-_kun_…" panggil Sakura.

"Hn?"

"Aku heran. Kenapa aku begitu mencintaimu?" ujar Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan wajah cantiknya yang dihiasi semburat merah.

Rona merah juga tercetak di wajah tampan lelaki raven itu sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum kepada Sakura. "Aku juga ingin menanyakan hal yang sama."

Sakura tergelak halus mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Tiba-tiba, lelaki emo itu mulai menelusupkan kepalanya di antara perpotongan bahu dan leher Sakura. Awalnya hanya menyesap aroma tubuh sang istri yang begitu ia sukai itu. Namun aksinya berlanjut hingga mulai mengecup beberapa tempat disana.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_…" panggil Sakura dengan wajah yang sudah memerah karena malu dan menahan geli.

Tidak mengindahkan panggilan dari sang istri, Sasuke melanjutkan aksinya dengan menggigit, menjilat, dan menghisap area leher Sakura yang dapat dijangkau olehnya. Sakura mulai menaikkan sedikit bahunya karena geli, namun segera ditahan oleh Sasuke. Tangan Sakura yang baru saja bergerak untuk menghentikan aksi Sasuke langsung ditahan oleh sebelah tangan lelaki tampan tersebut.

Menyadari adanya kode yang diisyaratkan oleh Sasuke melalui tatapannya, Sakura hanya bisa pasrah. Suaminya berhak penuh untuk memiliki ia sepenuhnya.

"Aku janji tidak akan lama." Ujar Sasuke yang disetujui dengan anggukan kepala oleh Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti yang diperkirakan dari musim panas. Cuacanya begitu panas. Sakura mengusap peluhnya yang mulai bercucuran karena kepanasan. Karena Sasuke tidak memberinya peluang untuk melarikan diri tadi, mereka berakhir dengan pagi yang 'panas'. Dan karena itu juga, mereka terlambat mengurusi ladang hingga matahari meninggi dan mereka harus menahan sengatan panas matahari saat sedang bercocok tanam di ladang.

Sakura melirik Sasuke yang sedang sibuk menggemburkan tanah dengan cangkul. Ia tidak sepantasnya mengeluh. Pekerjaan suaminya bahkan lebih berat daripada pekerjaannya yang hanya menanam dan memanen hasil ladang mereka. Inilah pekerjaan keduanya. Menanam sayuran dan buah-buahan lalu dijual di pasar. Jika ada sisa, sayuran dan buah-buahan tersebut akan mereka konsumsi sendiri.

Sakura ingin menambah keuangan mereka dengan membuka jasa menenun kain. Namun ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Sasuke karena lelaki itu tidak ingin gadisnya kelelahan. Gadis itu menghela napasnya. Padahal ia ingin menjadi istri yang berguna bagi Sasuke. Walau sebenarnya Sasuke sendiri tidak mempermasalahkan hal apapun pada dirinya.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya saat melihat Sasuke yang menghentikan kegiatannya tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya sebentar lalu kembali menggemburkan tanah dengan cangkul. "Tidak apa-apa."

Gadis merah muda itu bergumam sejenak lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat terhenti karena melamun. Sasuke terus menggemburkan tanah yang ada di depan kakinya dengan kepala menunduk. Sebelah tangannya mengusap wajahnya yang dipenuhi keringat dengan kasar. Setelah selesai pada area itu, Sasuke berpindah ke area sekitar empat meter ke depan diikuti oleh Sakura di belakangnya.

Sakura mengeluarkan bibit dari kantung lalu menguburnya di dalam tanah yang telah ia gali dengan sekop kecil. Setelah memberi sedikit pupuk kandang, gadis itu pun meninggalkan area tersebut mendekati tempat Sasuke bekerja. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat ada sesuatu yang aneh pada sehelai daun bayam yang mereka tanam. Tangannya bergerak mengusap peluh yang ada pada keningnya agar tidak mengalir ke matanya dan menghalangi penglihatan.

Iris kehijauannya memicing untuk melihat warna lain yang ada di daun tersebut. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian, bola matanya terbelalak. Warna itu terlihat masih baru dan jelas-jelas bentuknya adalah cairan.

Sakura langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Sasuke. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat lengan _yukata_ yang dipakai oleh Sasuke berlumuran darah disertai dengan area sekitar bibir Sasuke yang ternoda oleh darah.

"Sasuke-_kun_ apa yang—

Ucapan Sakura terhenti saat Sasuke jatuh terduduk lalu memuntahkan cukup banyak darah dari mulutnya sembari mencengkram dadanya sendiri seolah menahan sakit. Baru saja darah yang berada di dalam mulut Sasuke habis, Sasuke kembali memuntahkan darah untuk kedua kalinya hingga wajahnya memerah. Urat-urat mulai muncul di dahi dan leher Sasuke—tanda bahwa lelaki itu menahan rasa sakitnya yang begitu hebat.

Begitu Sasuke berhenti memuntahkan darah, lelaki itu jatuh pingsan dengan wajah yang sangat pucat. Sakura yang sudah histeris, bertambah histeris. Ia berteriak mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sasuke untuk membangunkan lelaki itu, namun nihil.

"Sasuke-_kun_! Sasuke-_kun_!" Tubuh Sasuke justru semakin lama semakin dingin. Sakura memutar otaknya, memikirkan cara untuk membawa Sasuke ke tabib.

Tubuh mungilnya membopong tubuh Sasuke ke _machiya_ mereka, lalu ia berlari keliling desa tanpa mengenakan sandal untuk meminjam kereta kuda milik penduduk sekitar. Namun sialnya karena hari sedang siang, tidak ada satu pun kereta kuda di sekitar permukiman mereka. Semua kereta kuda pergi ke kota pusat tenggara untuk mengirimkan barang-barang jualan mereka. Kehabisan akal, Sakura segera berlari kembali ke _machiya_ mereka dan menggendong tubuh Sasuke di punggung mungilnya.

Kedua matanya berair. Ia menahan tangisannya mati-matian walau gagal. Sakura mulai terisak sambil menahan berat tubuh Sasuke di punggungnya. Perjalanan ke rumah tabib berjarak dua kilometer dari kediaman mereka. Sakura tidak mempedulikan hal itu. Ia mempertahankan kesadarannya sambil menggendong Sasuke ke rumah tabib tanpa mengenakan sandal.

Ia tidak peduli akan rasa sakit yang mulai menggerogoti tubuhnya. Keselamatan Sasuke adalah prioritasnya saat ini. Ia tak akan membiarkan hal buruk terjadi pada Sasuke, sumber cahaya dalam kehidupannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura langsung menegakkan kepalanya begitu merasakan adanya pergerakan kecil dari Sasuke yang telah tak sadarkan diri selama enam jam lamanya. Begitu membuka matanya, hal pertama yang Sasuke lihat adalah ekspresi kelegaan yang terpancar pada wajah Sakura. Kepalanya masih terasa sedikit pening. Rongga dadanya juga masih terasa sakit saat ia menarik napas. Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura yang langsung disambut oleh gadis itu.

"Syukurlah… Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, Sasuke-_kun_."

Menangkap adanya keganjilan pada nada bicara Sakura, Sasuke tahu bahwa gadis itu tengah menangis.

"Lihat siapa yang menangis disini." Ujar Sasuke tersenyum tipis pada istri yang begitu ia sayangi.

"Aku… Aku—hiks sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, Sasuke-_kun_."

Melepaskan tangan Sakura, tangan Sasuke beralih pada pipi Sakura yang lepek karena keringat. Ia mengelus pipi Sakura dengan lembut dan menghapus air mata gadis itu. Bukannya mereda, tangisan Sakura justru semakin menjadi saat merasakan dinginnya tangan Uchiha bungsu tersebut. Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya ke atas. Ia tahu apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya saat ini.

Melihat begitu banyak obat-obatan yang terletak di samping _futon_-nya, ia tahu bahwa Sakura telah membawanya ke tabib tadi. Pakaiannya pun telah diganti oleh Sakura. Mengabaikan kondisi tubuhnya yang masih sangat lemah, Sasuke bangkit dan memeluk gadis merah muda itu dengan erat. Tangisan Sakura semakin pecah.

"Kau membawaku ke tabib?" tanya Sasuke yang dibalas dengan anggukan pelan oleh Sakura.

"Sendiri?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Kali ini Sakura tidak menjawabnya. Ia tak ingin Sasuke mengkhawatirkan dirinya melebihi keadaan tubuh lelaki itu sendiri. Sakura juga tidak ingin mengatakan bahwa ia memberikan kalung berbahan emas putih miliknya kepada tabib sebagai bayaran untuk obat-obatan Sasuke.

"Apa yang dulu terjadi di kediaman Uchiha, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura berusaha mengontrol isakan tangisnya.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang walau dadanya masih terasa sakit. Ia berusaha bicara walaupun tenggorokannya terasa perih.

"Aku sempat diracuni oleh pamanku karena menentang pendapatnya dulu. Racunnya berhasil dikeluarkan, tapi sepertinya beberapa yang mengenai organ tubuhku tidak dapat ditangani. Sehingga merusak diriku dari dalam."

Sakura balas memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang sang suami.

"_Ne_…"

"….."

"Kita sudah berjanji untuk terus bersama, 'kan?"

"….."

"Karena itulah, aku mohon… Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia melonggarkan sedikit pelukan mereka lalu mengangkat dagu Sakura dengan sebelah tangannya. Wajah gadis itu yang begitu kacau disertai dengan air mata membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit. Sang hawa tercinta menangis karena dirinya. Sasuke mendekatkan wajah mereka lalu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya saat jarak mereka sudah sangat dekat. Ciuman lembut pun tercipta.

Sakura menutup matanya walaupun air mata masih mengalir. Tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini Sakura langsung membalas ciuman Sasuke. Tangan mungilnya mulai bergerak meremas helaian raven sang suami yang mulai melumat bibirnya. Sakura membalas saat lidah Sasuke memasuki rongga mulutnya. Dengan berani, ia balas melilit lidah Sasuke hingga mereka mengakhiri ciuman panas mereka karena pasokan oksigen Sakura yang mulai menipis.

Sakura menahan tangan Sasuke yang akan melepaskan dirinya. Gadis itu membuang wajahnya yang memerah ke arah lain.

"Nanti. Setelah aku selesai membersihkan diri."

"Tapi bukankah kau masih lelah? Tadi pagi kita baru saja—

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-_kun_. Karena, aku sedang merindukanmu."

Sasuke sedikit terkejut. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia juga ingin merengkuh Sakura malam ini.

"Baiklah."

Sakura tersenyum kepada Sasuke lalu melepaskan pelukan mereka dan berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Sejujurnya Sakura khawatir. Ia tidak tahu, berapa lama lagi ia bisa bersama Sasuke seperti ini. Karena itulah, ia ingin waktu-waktu yang mereka miliki saat ini untuk dimanfaatkan dengan baik. Tetapi ia tidak akan membiarkan hal buruk terjadi pada Sasuke. Ia akan berusaha keras mencari obat untuk menyembuhkan penyakit lelaki tercintanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya menatap wajah Sasuke yang sedang tertidur sambil memeluk dirinya. Kondisi lelaki itu sudah sedikit lebih baik. Tubuhnya tidak sedingin tadi lagi. Mungkin karena efek mereka saling menghangatkan satu sama lain.

_Emerald_-nya mengerjap pelan. Wajah cantiknya merona. Pikirannya sudah kemana-mana. Namun detik berikutnya, Sakura tersenyum. Dibelainya wajah tampan Sasuke dengan lembut tanpa membangunkan si raven. Sungguh. Ia sungguh mencintai lelaki ini.

"_Aishiteru_, Sasuke-_kun_." Bisik Sakura dengan sangat pelan lalu mengecup singkat bibir tipis Uchiha bungsu tersebut.

Benar. Ia tak akan membiarkan pernikahan mereka berakhir karena Sasuke meninggalkannya. Walaupun tabib berkata bahwa tidak ada obat yang sesuai untuk Sasuke, Sakura akan tetap berusaha mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli obat penawar lainnya. Ia akan melakukan apapun agar Sasuke tetap berada di sisinya.

"_Aishiteru mo_, Sakura." bisik Sasuke sesaat sebelum Sakura benar-benar terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum dan balas memeluk tubuh kekar suaminya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura benar-benar tidak mengijinkan Sasuke untuk turun ke ladang ataupun pergi ke hutan sejak tadi pagi. Lelaki Uchiha ini tidak ingin Sakura bekerja sendirian hanya karena dirinya sedang tidak sehat. Bagaimana pun juga, ia bukan tipe laki-laki yang akan mengambil keuntungan dari kondisi tersebut. Sasuke mengenakan _yukata_ panjang berwarna merah gelap yang dipilih oleh Sakura untuk dirinya. Walau _yukata_ itu menutupi hampir seluruh tubuh atletisnya, ia masih merasa dingin. Padahal ia sedang duduk di teras belakang _machiya_ dengan suhu luar—musim panas—yang cukup tinggi.

Sasuke melihat ke arah kedua telapak tangannya sendiri. Ia bahkan hampir tidak merasakan aliran darah di telapak tangannya yang pucat. _Onyx_-nya teralih kepada sang istri yang sedang menggemburkan tanah dengan cangkul. Hatinya mencelos. Bahkan setelah semua kebahagiaan yang ia dapatkan bersama Sakura, masa lalu masih saja menyakiti dirinya.

Begitu ia menyapu pandangannya, ia melihat seekor bangau putih dengan beberapa bulu hitam di tepi sayapnya. Bangau itu tampak terperangkap oleh jeratan rubah yang dibuat oleh penduduk sekitar. Sasuke berjalan mendekati bangau tersebut tanpa disadari oleh Sakura. Dari dekat, Sasuke dapat melihat paruh bangau tersebut tengah mematuk tali tambang yang mengikat kakinya. Dengan sigap, Sasuke menahan kepala bangau tersebut, lalu melepaskan jeratan tali itu. Tak sampai beberapa detik, bangau tersebut telah terbang menjauhi Sasuke.

Sasuke masih terdiam menatap kepergian bangau itu hingga saat ia menyadari kehadiran Sakura di sampingnya. Ia tahu gadis itu sedang menatap dirinya.

"Bangau itu terlihat begitu indah saat ia terbang dengan bebas." Ujar Sasuke dengan senyuman tipis di wajah tampannya.

Sakura terdiam dengan _emerald_-nya yang ikut memandangi arah terbangnya bangau tersebut tadi.

"Apalagi saat ia dilepaskan dari jeratan yang menghalangi kebebasannya."

Sakura menangkap dengan jelas ekspresi sendu pada raut wajah tampan suaminya. Hatinya berdenyut sakit. Tekadnya semakin kuat. Ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke lalu meraih tangan lelaki itu dan menggenggamnya. Sakura tidak mengatakan apapun. Namun Sasuke memahami komunikasi yang tersiratkan oleh Sakura dengan mengeratnya genggaman pada tangannya.

_Onyx_-nya menatap wajah cantik Sakura dari samping. Melihat ekspresi keteguhan di wajah itu, hati Sasuke mencelos. Lantaran tidak tahan, ia akhirnya memeluk Sakura dengan begitu erat. Sakura tersenyum kecut lalu balas memeluk Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Demi Sasuke-_kun_… Apapun…"

"Kau membuatku gila karena mencintaimu, Sakura."

Sakura melemaskan kepalanya di bahu tegap Sasuke dengan nyaman. Menghirup wangi khas suaminya yang telah tercampur oleh bau obat-obatan.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu."

Ia bersungguh-sungguh akan perasaannya kepada Sasuke. Namun ia tak menyadari bahwa ia meragukan perasaan lelaki itu kepadanya. Karena terlalu mencintai, ia takut… Takut akan kehilangan satu-satunya sumber cahaya dalam kehidupannya. Hingga ia berakhir dengan meragukan Sasuke tanpa ia sadari.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bulan telah meninggi. Udara pun mulai sejuk. Namun di sebuah ruangan, masih terdengar suara alat tenun yang sedang digunakan. Sakura selaku pengguna penenun itu masih menenun sehelai kain bermotif _phoenix_ berwarna merah dengan corak kuning keemasan tersebut. Ia meminjam alat tenun tersebut dari tempat ia bekerja. Sehingga ia dapat terus bekerja tanpa meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di rumah.

Tangannya mulai terasa sakit lantaran sering bergesekan dengan benang-benang pada penenun tersebut. Namun ia tidak mengindahkan rasa sakit pada tangannya. Ia melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan tangisan tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Pekerjaan ini ia ambil tanpa diketahui oleh Sasuke. Penenun ini juga ia simpan di ruang kosong bagian belakang _machiya _mereka agar tidak ditemukan oleh suaminya.

Ia tahu Sasuke akan menghentikannya melakukan beberapa pekerjaan sekaligus dalam satu hari. Karena itulah ia menyembunyikan beberapa pekerjaannya. Sakura tidak peduli jika waktu tidurnya harus didepositkan. Ia harus mendapatkan uang sebanyak mungkin untuk menyembuhkan Sasuke.

"_Anata no tame ni_…"_*_ gumam Sakura menahan isakan pilunya sebisa mungkin agar tidak membangunkan Sasuke.

Kain itu semakin panjang seiring berjalannya sang waktu. Dan karena telah mencapai batasannya sebagai seorang manusia, Sakura pun jatuh tertidur di atas mesin tenun. Raut kelelahan yang begitu kentara terlukis di wajah cantiknya saat sedang tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura menyodorkan _ocha_ hangat untuk Sasuke yang baru saja menyelesaikan sarapan paginya. Beruntungnya, dengan penglihatan Sasuke yang sedikit memburam, lelaki itu tidak dapat melihat adanya lingkaran hitam pada bagian bawah mata Sakura. Sebenarnya Sakura masih sangat lelah. Ia baru tidur selama tiga jam kemarin malam. Begitu tersadar, ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya hingga fajar menyingsing.

Gadis itu meletakkan gelas yang telah dipakai Sasuke ke dapur kembali untuk dicuci nanti. Belum lama setelah Sakura beranjak, Sasuke merasakan cairan hangat yang mengalir melalui lubang hidungnya. Ia tersentak lalu menyentuhnya untuk sekedar memastikan. Bola mata kehitamannya terbelalak saat melihat _liquid_ merah yang menempel pada jari telunjuk dan tengahnya. Ia juga dapat merasakan darah yang masih mengalir keluar dari hidungnya.

Tak ingin terlihat oleh Sakura, Sasuke beranjak dengan cepat menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan hidungnya. Kepalanya terasa pening karena kekurangan darah.

"_Setidaknya, bertahanlah sedikit lebih lama lagi."_ Batin Sasuke menahan pusing di kepalanya.

Sasuke merasakan suhu tubuhnya yang menurun secara perlahan. Ia berusaha mempertahankan keseimbangannya dengan bertumpu pada dinding kamar mandi. Ia bahkan terlalu pusing untuk sekedar membersihkan darah yang masih mengalir pada hidungnya hingga darah tersebut menetes ke lantai kamar mandi. Sasuke tidak dapat melakukan apapun. Jika ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk menghentikan pendarahan, darah pada kepalanya justru akan turun hingga menyebabkan dirinya semakin pusing. Namun jika ia menundukkan kepalanya, darah akan tetap mengalir dari hidungnya.

Sekilas ia dapat melihat darah yang keluar mulai sedikit menghitam hingga akhirnya pendarahan itu berhenti dengan sendirinya. Lelaki itu menghela napas lega setelah membersihkan hidungnya. Ia pun keluar dari kamar mandi dan beranjak menuju tempat dimana Sakura berada.

Dilihatnya Sakura yang sedang duduk di teras _machiya_ mereka sembari menggoyang-goyangkan kedua kaki kurusnya pelan. Sinar matahari sesekali menerpa kakinya yang sedang bergerak. Tidak seperti biasanya, saat ini Sakura mengenakan _yukata_ sepinggang dan sebuah celana—hampir mirip seperti yang biasa dipakai oleh Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_ sudah siap?" tanya Sakura dengan suara beningnya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dan kereta kuda yang berada di depan _machiya_ mereka secara bergantian—tanda meminta penjelasan kepada gadis merah muda tersebut.

"Ah, aku akan mengantarkan hasil ladang kita ke pusat kota tenggara. Setelah itu, kita akan langsung ke tabib." Jawab Sakura—yang memahami arti tatapan Sasuke—dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya.

"Biar aku yang menunggangi kudanya." Ujar Sasuke setelah menyadari tujuan Sakura mengenakan celana hari ini.

Kepala merah muda itu menggeleng tanda menolak usulan lelaki berambut raven tersebut.

"Sasuke-_kun_ tidak bisa menunggangi kuda saat sedang sakit. Biar aku saja. Sasuke-_kun_ duduk di belakangku." Ucap Sakura seraya mengerling ke arah gerobak yang tampak penuh di belakang kuda berwarna cokelat itu.

"Tapi aku tidak—

"Sasuke-_kun_…"

Ucapan Sasuke terhenti begitu melihat senyuman Sakura. Dia… Dia telah menyulitkan Sakura.

Sasuke diam saja saat Sakura menarik tangannya dan memintanya untuk menaiki kuda. Walaupun senyuman Sakura begitu menenangkan dirinya, namun di sisi lain, ia juga merasa sakit. Sakura memang tersenyum dengan tulus seperti biasa. Namun ini bukanlah senyum yang Sasuke inginkan.

Lelaki tampan itu masih terdiam saat ia menaiki kuda dan berpegangan pada Sakura saat gadis itu mulai memacu pergerakan kuda tersebut. Sakura tahu Sasuke adalah lelaki yang pendiam. Tetapi saat ini, Sasuke bahkan terlalu diam. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar di sepanjang perjalanan mereka.

"Sasuke-_kun_, ada apa?"

Sasuke masih terdiam. Melihat itu, Sakura memperlambat laju kuda dan menunggangi kuda dengan sebelah tangan. Tangan kirinya bergerak menyentuh wajah Sasuke yang berada tak jauh dari bahu mungilnya.

"Apa ada masalah?" tanya Sakura dengan lembut.

Cukup lama Sasuke terdiam hingga lelaki itu menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya dengan pelan.

"Aku membebanimu, Sakura."

Bola mata Sakura terbelalak tatkala mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan oleh salah seorang keturunan Uchiha tersebut.

"Kau… tidak perlu seperti ini karena aku."

Sakura menghentikan langkah kuda yang ditungganginya dan berbalik menatap Sasuke di belakangnya. Sasuke terkejut saat melihat tatapan tajam namun pilu yang ditujukan oleh Sakura kepadanya. Namun tatapan itu hanya berlangsung selama beberapa detik. Setelah itu, Sakura kembali menggerakkan kuda tersebut.

"Sasuke-_kun_…" panggil Sakura.

"….."

"Kalau kau tidak ingin aku melakukannya demi dirimu, maka anggap saja aku melakukan ini demi diriku. Karena aku—

Sakura menahan tangisannya sebisa mungkin. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tak ingin menunjukkan air matanya kepada Sasuke.

—tidak bisa tanpamu."

"….."

"Sasuke-_kun_… Kau bukan beban. Tetapi, kau adalah cahayaku. Teman, keluarga, bahkan nyawaku sendiri tidak lebih penting daripada dirimu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menghalangi jalanku untuk mempertahankan dirimu. Bahkan jika itu adalah dirimu, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. Ia merasa seperti pecundang. Sakura berusaha begitu keras untuk mempertahankan dirinya dan pernikahan mereka. Tetapi apa yang ia lakukan? Ia malah meminta Sakura untuk menyerah. Memangnya apa yang dia pikirkan?

"Sakura, aku tahu ini permintaan yang egois. Tetapi kumohon—

Sasuke mempererat dekapannya pada tubuh mungil Sakura. Ini adalah permohonan pertamanya selama ia hidup.

—cintailah aku sampai akhir. Tidak, cintailah aku sampai kau melupakan akhir perasaanmu."

Sakura menggenggam kedua telapak tangan Sasuke dengan tangan kanannya. Ia memandang ke depan dengan senyum yang sulit diartikan.

"Tanpa perlu kau minta, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke tidak ingin naïf. Ia juga ingin bersama gadis kesayangannya selama mungkin. Ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Sakura. Karena itulah… Mungkin ia akan membiarkan Sakura berusaha sedikit keras.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua bulan berlalu…

Walaupun telah memasuki masa penghujung musim panas, suhu udara di luar masih tinggi. Sakura mengusap peluh yang mengalir di pelipisnya lalu kembali mengolah lahan mereka tanpa menghiraukan hawa panas yang menyengat. Kantung matanya terlihat begitu jelas. Kepalanya juga terasa pening karena berada di bawah sinar matahari terlalu lama.

Sekali lagi, ia tidak mempedulikan itu semua. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk mengasihani dirinya sendiri karena kondisi Sasuke semakin memburuk seiring bertambahnya angka pada kalender. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga demi menghidupi dirinya dan Sasuke. Mengingat Sasuke, lelaki itu bahkan sudah hampir tidak sanggup untuk berjalan keluar dari _machiya _mereka. Tubuh lelaki itu semakin kurus. Tidak jarang ia menemukan Sasuke yang sedang batuk berdarah atau mimisan hingga mengeluarkan darah berwarna merah gelap yang hampir menyerupai warna hitam.

Tabib mengatakan bahwa darah hitam tersebut adalah akibat kerusakan organ dalam Sasuke. Obat yang diberikan hanya berfungsi untuk menghambat kerusakan organ Sasuke, bukan untuk menyembuhkannya. Ironis. Tetapi usaha Sakura seperti sedang mempertahankan Sasuke selama mungkin dengan membiarkan lelaki itu menanggung rasa sakit itu.

Sakura tidak peduli. Untuk kali ini, biarlah ia menjadi egois. Tangannya yang telah lecet lantaran berladang dan menenun kain belum menjadi bukti yang cukup untuk usahanya. Terkadang saat ia tidak memiliki kereta kuda untuk dipinjam, ia nekad menggendong Sasuke di punggung mungilnya ke rumah tabib. Aksi penolakan Sasuke pun tidak pernah ia indahkan sama sekali.

Selesai mengolah lahan, Sakura membersihkan dirinya lalu melihat keadaan Sasuke. Begitu membuka pintu geser kamar mereka, ia mendapati Sasuke yang sedang duduk sembari meneruput _ocha_ hangat.

"Kau membuat _ocha _sendiri, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura yang telah duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Kenapa kau tidak memintaku membuatkannya untukmu?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Bahkan saat sedang sakit pun Sasuke masih terlihat begitu tampan di mata Sakura.

"Untuk hal kecil seperti ini, aku masih bisa melakukannya sendiri."

Sakura terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tahu, Sasuke tidak ingin merepotkan dirinya. Tetapi sungguh, ia ingin melakukan apapun yang ia bisa saat lelaki ini masih di sampingnya.

"Sakura." panggil Sasuke dengan suara parau.

Merasa dipanggil, Sakura mengalihkan atensinya kepada Sasuke. _Onyx_ itu masih membuat dirinya terpesona walau kelopak matanya telah sedikit menghitam lantaran tubuh sang empunya yang semakin kurus. Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya kepada bibir Sakura yang sedikit terbuka dengan cepat. Rupanya lelaki itu menyalurkan _ocha_ yang ia minum kepada Sakura melalui ciuman tersebut.

Sakura sedikit membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut. Namun tak sampai tiga detik, ia mulai terbiasa dan menerima _ocha_ tersebut. Setelah dirasanya Sakura menelan _ocha_ itu, Sasuke mulai melumat pelan bibir Sakura. Lumatan yang begitu lembut hingga membuat semburat merah di wajah Sakura semakin jelas. Setelah sedikit bertarung dengan lidah masing-masing, keduanya pun menghentikan ciuman mereka. Sasuke mengusap _saliva_ yang menempel di sudut bibir Sakura dengan lembut.

"Kau pasti sangat lelah." Ujar Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan penuh kasih sayang dan mengubah posisi tangannya menjadi menangkup pipi kanan sang istri.

Sakura menyentuh tangan sang suami yang berada di pipinya lalu memejamkan matanya menikmati sensasi hangat yang berdesir pada rongga dadanya.

"Sudah lama kita tidak berciuman, bukan?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sebagai jawaban untuk Sasuke.

"Rasanya masih seperti pertama kali melakukannya." Ujar Sakura sembari tertawa pelan.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia melepaskan tangkupan tangannya pada wajah Sakura lalu beralih kepada tangan Sakura. Lelaki tampan itu mendekatkan tangan Sakura dalam pandangannya dengan menggunakan tangannya sendiri.

"Kau punya jari yang indah." Ujar Sasuke dengan suara serak seperti sedang menahan batuknya.

Lelaki itu mengusap jari Sakura yang penuh dengan luka lecet cukup serius itu dengan lembut. Sakura hanya tersenyum kecut saat merasakan tangan dingin Sasuke yang mengelus jarinya. Gadis itu melepaskan tangannya sendiri lalu berpindah ke belakang Sasuke dan memeluk lelaki itu sedikit erat.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya ingin memelukmu seperti ini."

Sasuke mendengus pelan. "Kau memang aneh."

Sakura tertawa pelan lalu menghidup bau khas Sasuke yang menguar dari tubuh lelaki itu. Ia mempererat pelukannya pada Sasuke yang sedang terbatuk-batuk namun tidak mengeluarkan darah.

"_Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_…" panggil Sakura.

"Hn?"

"Jika… Jika suatu saat jariku sudah tidak indah lagi, apakah kau masih mencintaiku?" tanya Sakura pelan.

Sasuke masih terbatuk-batuk. Namun ia berusaha menahannya agar tidak mengganggu Sakura yang sedang memeluknya.

"Tentu saja." Ujar Sasuke dengan suara serak lalu menggenggam tangan Sakura yang penuh luka itu dengan sedikit erat.

Perih…

Rasanya perih sekali…

Perih pada tangannya mengantarkan rasa perih yang lain pada hatinya. Tanpa diketahui oleh Sasuke, gadis itu menangis dalam diam. Tanpa isakan atau suara apapun. Ia lega akan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Sasuke. Namun di satu sisi, ia juga merasa sakit bila ia dihadapkan dengan kenyataan bahwa suatu saat mereka akan berpisah.

Bagaimana bisa _Kami-sama_ dengan kejam membuatnya begitu mencintai dan menginginkan lelaki ini? Bahkan di saat hidup Sasuke sudah hampir tidak memiliki harapan lagi, ia masih mencintai pemuda itu.

Sakura menahan suaranya yang sedikit bergetar lantaran menangis.

"Aku senang mendengarnya, Sasuke-_kun_."

Namun tak dapat ia pungkiri. Perasaan yang ia miliki kepada Uchiha bungsu ini tidak main-main. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia begitu mencintai seseorang hingga tidak rela melepaskannya untuk alasan apapun. Bahkan ia tidak sampai seperti ini saat ia mencintai keluarganya. Ia sempat terpikir. Apakah ini hukuman dari _kami-sama_ karena ia mengekang keluarganya dan lari dari rumah?

Entahlah… Tetapi satu hal yang pasti. Ia bahkan rela menukarkan nyawanya sendiri demi Uchiha Sasuke. Karena ia—

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-_kun_."

—sangat mencintai pemuda itu lebih dari apapun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_If someday, I no longer had this beautiful finger, would you still, even then, love me?"_

"_Of course."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

Author's Area :

Muahahaha.. akhirnya update juga yak. Dapet ga feel-nya? T.T muup kalo ga dapet. Soalnya aku juga lagi galau gegara tugas. Kayaknya ga ada lagi deh yang mau ku sampaikan. #manggutmanggut

"_Anata no tame ni"* _= demi dirimu

**Ai **: ah masa sih :v hahaha… memangnya menurut kamu aku author kayak gitu?

**Dorii :** ada konflik ga? :v reader-nya juga nakal :v nih udah lanjut, makasih ya.

**Sami haruchi 2 :** iya gpp. Makasih. Nih udah lanjut.

**Ifaharra sasusaku :** makasih. Soal itu… nih udah lanjut!

**Haruchan** : k-kolak? :v hahaha.. sampe nyiapin mental segala. Makasih ya.

**Uua** : nih lanjutannya…

**Special Thanks to :**

**Bakpao, sudoer . arekndapblekputrakeramat, Aimore, Horyzza, rayucuvil . sahajuy, kushina . uzumakichan . 98, kushina . minato . 562, Erika Liana19, Fitri-chan, Ryuhara Shanchi, Diella Nadilla, nhakhina . sagitaria, chess sy, Fitri-chan, hanazono yuri, Eagle Onyx 'Ele, Akane cherryblossoms, nabila . nurmalasari1.**

Setelah musim panas, musim apa lagi ya? xD

**Sign,**

**Kuroda Yue – 20/09/2014 7.23PM**


End file.
